<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bye Bye by Sydders09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581049">Bye Bye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09'>Sydders09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cowboy Bebop (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Goodbye, Sad, bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to say goodbye. It's even harder when you don't know it's goodbye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ed/Original Female Character (Friendship), Spike Spiegel/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bye Bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vida enjoyed going to Earth. Even though she wasn't from the blue planet, it was a nice change of pace despite the consistent meteors. There was freedom. Every visit felt relaxed.</p>
<p>The Bebop wasn't supposed to be on Earth though. Vida went to bed expecting to wake up on Mars only to be as confused as Jet and Spike. To make matters worse, Faye and Edward were nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>"We should wait for them," she told Jet. "There's a reason they came here, so we should give them a chance."</p>
<p>Jet grumbled.</p>
<p>"She's right, Jet," Spike said. "It might be nice to sit around and do nothing."</p>
<p>"You already do that," Jet scowled. "We should just leave them."</p>
<p>Ein barked and growled.</p>
<p>Vida chuckled. "You'll have Ein to deal with if you do. You don't wanna mess with her."</p>
<p>The Corgi snorted.</p>
<p>"Fine. We'll wait."</p>
<p>"Great! How about we practice hand-to-hand, Spike? I could always use the practice."</p>
<p>Sighing, he stood and stretched. "Sure, I guess. Your fighting is weak."</p>
<p>Vida frowned. "Thanks for the encouragement."</p>
<p>Sadly, Spike wasn't wrong. Vida didn't join hunts as often because her fighting technique lacked. Spike started working with her when she tried punching a bounty head and wound up hurting herself more. She was horrified when it happened. And although she improved a lot since then, she still had a long way to go. It didn't help that Spike was an incredible fighter.</p>
<p>Even as she blocked a hit, her mind replayed the fluidity of his moves and the control he had over his hits. Holding back to fight her proved how strong he really was.</p>
<p>She shook out her arms. "I wish I could take a hit from you without my arms going numb."</p>
<p>"Practice."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but the second I get used to them, you come at me even harder." Vida faked a kick and swung her fist.</p>
<p>Spike dodged easily. "Can't get better without a challenge."</p>
<p>"I'm more concerned that your strength doesn't have a stopping point."</p>
<p>"There are plenty of people stronger than me we might come across."</p>
<p>"Stronger than you? Geez... That's not really what I want to hear when you're kicking my ass."</p>
<p>He smirked and kicked Vida's feet out from under her. Right before her head smacked against the floor, Spike's hand stopped it from smashing backward. His eyes gleamed as he stared from his crouched position beside her, hand still holding the back of her head. He noticed the subtle color in her cheeks.</p>
<p>"That was... unexpected," she muttered.</p>
<p>"Always be prepared for the unexpected."</p>
<p>"Then it's not unexpected."</p>
<p>"It doesn't mean you can predict what will happen. Be aware of every possibility."</p>
<p>His hand on her head felt hot, but she wasn't sure if that was from the heat rising to her face or his body heat. Spike was so close, closer than usual, his upper body hovering over her to keep her head up. He still had yet to let her go and the growing smirk on his face told her he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Vida couldn't quit thinking about how fast he was, reaching out to catch her head... how careful he was. Not much made Vida nervous. Spike right there like that? It was torture. Her little crush on the man was so much more.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna let me up or are you waiting for something?" And she had to make it more awkward for herself.</p>
<p>"What would I be waiting for, Vida?"</p>
<p>She swore his voice sounded deeper. "I don't know. <em>I'm</em> waiting for you to let me up, so I can leave with another humiliating loss under my belt."</p>
<p>"You're getting better." He finally stood, helping her to her feet. "You might land a hit someday."</p>
<p>"Ha. Ha." Vida straightened her clothes. "I can't imagine I'll ever get to that point."</p>
<p>"We'll see." He had that knowing look on his face while meeting her gaze.</p>
<p>Vida swallowed. "Well, thanks for sparring with me. I'm gonna go... go shower."</p>
<p>"Have fun."</p>
<p>Somehow, she felt there was a double meaning to his words.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Even though the weirdness from earlier lingered around Vida, she found herself sitting next to Spike after her shower. Jet took the couch as he rambled on about Faye and Ed. Spike sat in the chair and Vida sat on the arm. It was sad how drawn she was to him even when she couldn't be sure if his strange way of flirting was flirting. It felt right to be near him.</p>
<p>A loud sound and the familiar footsteps of the missing ladies drew everyone's attention to the door Faye and Ed suddenly came through. But neither acted like themselves. Faye's face was as blank as her eyes. Ed didn't acknowledge any of her crewmates and didn't make a sound when Ein barked at her. The poor Corgi sensed the strange aura of the young woman and followed her deeper into the Bebop.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with them?" Jet asked.</p>
<p>Spike looked after where they disappeared. "Don't know."</p>
<p>"Something happened... I guess something that's making them think and retreat."</p>
<p>Jet scoffed. 'I'm sure they're fine. Probably stuffed from whatever food they used our woolongs on."</p>
<p>Vida stood abruptly. "I'll go check on Ed. Faye might beat me up if I bother her."</p>
<p>Spike's eyes followed Vida's movements across the room and stayed on the doorway she slipped through. Always on her way to help someone.</p>
<p>"There goes Vida to save the day."</p>
<p>"It's more than we do, Jet. She can talk to Ed better than any of us."</p>
<p>Jet studied Spike who still stared after Vida. He chuckled, catching the other man's attention.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing important, Spike. Let's just hope Vida can figure out what's wrong."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edward was lying on the ground, arms and legs sprawled out with Ein nestled against her side. She didn't move when Vida sat beside her.</p>
<p>"You okay, Ed?"</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"I won't ask why you and Faye took us to Earth. I don't think that's our concern right now. We're worried about what happened... I'm worried about you. What's wrong?"</p>
<p>She sat up and slumped forward. "Ed needs to find father-person."</p>
<p>Vida blinked. 'You have a dad?"</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>"Did you lose him?"</p>
<p>"Father-person lost Ed."</p>
<p>"Is he on Earth then?"</p>
<p>"Mmhmm."</p>
<p>Vida tapped her chin and looked upward. She snapped her fingers. "I think I have an idea to find him."</p>
<p>Edward cheered and became her usual ecstatic self while Ein barked. Vida smiled, happy to help her friend. Maybe Faye could use her help once she cooled off.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meeting Appledehli - Edward's father – did <em>not</em> go how anyone expected: Ed introduced him after he twirled her around like she was an airplane, Spike and Jet figured out Vida forged the bounty on Appledehli to get to him, and a chunk of moon rock crashed onto the Earth. Appledehli and his assistant Macintire chased after it as if Edward wasn't there. She just watched her father disappear... <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>When the four of them returned to the bebop, Faye had disappeared again. Jet had a few angry words to say about it, making Vida disappear from his rants for her sanity. Something grew in her stomach, uneasiness, and she didn't know why. His yelling didn't help.</p>
<p>Not long after she walked away, Edward ran up to her and wrapped her limbs around Vida. Ed didn't say a word, only giving Vida a sound of joy as she squeezed her.</p>
<p>Vida laughed. "What's this for Ed?"</p>
<p>"Ed loves Vi-Vi!" she replied, jumping off the hunter and running away.</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Edward!"</p>
<p>It wasn't until Vida noticed the lack of laughter and barking when she realized why her stomach was bothering her. She bolted from her room out onto the landing deck where she stopped. Spinning around, she followed red lines of graffiti that drew Ed's familiar cartoon smile above her carefree goodbye. Vida's lower lip trembled, her mind playing Ed's voice to hear her sweet "bye-bye."</p>
<p>Hot tears rolled down her face as she collapsed to her knees on the deck. There were no hard feelings. She understood why Edward had to leave, but it didn't hurt any less. And to know she didn't give the girl a proper farewell... it made it hurt even more.</p>
<p>At the bridge, Spike lit a cigarette and stared at the goodbye while Vida mourned the loss of a friend.</p>
<p>Jet stood next to him. "Faye's gone. Edward's gone. Ein's gone. Do you think Vida will go, too?"</p>
<p>Spike didn't answer at first. He wasn't sure if she would. He didn't want her to, but Spike knew the fickle nature of women. If Vida wanted to leave, she would. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. Vida was a constant, something bright on the Bebop... so unlike Julia in many ways. It surprised him. Maybe Vida wouldn't go because she wasn't like all women.</p>
<p>"Spike?"</p>
<p>"I don't think she'll leave."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>Spike put out his cigarette and left without explaining. If there was a chance she would, he had to make sure he snuffed it out. Vida was good for the Bebop. For them. For him. He picked up the pinwheel Ed handed him before she left as he walked toward the landing deck.</p>
<p>Vida heard the scuffle of shoes behind her but didn't acknowledge it. What was she going to do without Ed and Ein?</p>
<p>A purple and white pinwheel filled her watery vision. It turned with the gentle breeze, the setting sun reflecting off the blades. Vida sniffled and took it out of Spike's hand.</p>
<p>"She gave it to me before she left. I bet she wanted me to give it to you to cheer you up."</p>
<p>That caused fresh tears to fall. "That sounds like Ed."</p>
<p>Spike sat down, one arm behind him to hold himself up. The other rested on his bent leg. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"I... I will be."</p>
<p>"Are you thinking of leaving, too?"</p>
<p>"Never." Vida didn't hesitate. "I can't leave. I need you and Jet... and I hope you need me, too. I don't have anywhere else to go anyway."</p>
<p>She had no idea how much they needed her. "Good," Spike said as he scanned the horizon.</p>
<p>Her shoulder bumped into his as she shifted, arms circling his torso. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Spike looked down at her, face hidden in his shirt. The pinwheel spun until it caught the pale yellow fabric of his sleeve. Instead of speaking or pushing her away, Spike sat up enough to let his arm slide around her in a half-hearted hug. Crying women left him somewhat uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Jet stared at the remainder of his team and sighed. He was nervous Spike would say something to scare Vida away, but soon realized that wasn't the case. The number of times he found Vida going to Spike for pretty much anything was too high to count. There probably wasn't much Spike could say to her that would push her away. And there was a change in Spike's attitude when Vida came around. When he agreed to let Vida stay with them, Jet never expected her and Spike's strange friendship. At least they had each other in some way.</p>
<p>He watched Spike stand and help Vida to her feet, saying something with a smirk that made her laugh and clutch the pinwheel to her chest. Jet smiled knowing that everything was okay. Vida wasn't leaving with the other women. The Bebop crew would be all right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>